deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BakaLord/DEATH BATTLE's by BakaLord (Saved copies)
Sindel vs Black Canary Description Mortal Kombat vs DC Comics! Two lovely ladies who use sound as a weapon will clash in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude sindel vs black canary REMASTERED.png|BakaLord Canary vs Sindel.png|TheRoaringRex Wiz: Many types of weapons and powers have been used throughout history. Boomstick: Although, we have not figured out some of the deadliest powers and weapons in history. Until Now, the use of screaming like a Banshee! Wiz: Riiight, like Sindel, Queen of Edenia Boomstick: Or Black Canary, love interest of Green Arrow. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sindel (Cue: Roma Incendio Continued 0:14) Wiz: Edinia... a glorius place (Cue: Sindel's Theme) Boomstick: Fuck that shit some time a guy named Shao Kahn and his army raided the shit out of the world Wiz: Well they did win 10 years against them so it is fair Boomstick: Anyway Shao Kahn took Sindel and Kitana to his place and enslaved the whole Edenians Wiz: There was to much pressure on the queen so.. Boomstick: She committed suicide... oh yeah spoiler Wiz: Although she was dead Shao Kahn gripped on to her soul preventing her from the after life Boomstick: Couple years later she returns and come to Earth Wiz: That allowed Shao Kahn to cross the border from... Boomstick: CALL TRUMP Wiz: *sigh* From Outworld to Earth. Boomstick: After being revived Kahn did the old brainwash trick on her making her hes servant Wiz: As the war was still going on Kitana told her mother Sindel about how Kahn mind controlled her Boomstick: After Shao Kahn died Queen Sindel took her rightful place as queen in Edenia Wiz: As Edenia was finally free Sindel could relax at last... however Boomstick: Yeah Tanya got Shinnok and other shit Wiz: She has really bad luck... kinda feel sorry for her... (Cue: General Mumble - Couldn't You Just Simply Die?) Boomstick: Don't worry she can kick ass with... screaming... yeah... Wiz: She also has control over her hair, hover and.. turn into a giant hornet Boomstick: What, A GIANT HORNET, why? Wiz: Because Mortal Kombat logic... Boomstick: Anyone how old is she, she looks like rasen Wiz: Shes about 10,000 years old Boomstick: HOLY SHIT, she's like Grandmother Boomstick Wiz: What? How old are you Boomstick Boomstick: Way too old (Play clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCKhQiuSZGk) Black Canary Wiz: Dinah Laurel Lance, a lesser known DC heroine who also is Green Arrow's lover. Boomstick: Yeah, but there's more to this sexy badass then you think. Wiz: Correct, Dinah was the daughter of Larry Lance, a police officer and Dinah Lance, the original Black Canary. But Dinah wanted to do something better in her life, become a crime fighter. Even though she was just 19 years old. Boomstick: Being that age would result in her being trained by the fierce Ted Grant, also known as "Wild Cat". Wiz: Being trained by Wild Cat means she is a master martial artist, capable of going toe to toe with her mentor. As she was crime fighting the Justice League of America noticed her actions and she become one of the first members of the League. Boomstick: And she was a damn good member, helping the League in many missions she was deemed one of the best members of the League. Wiz: Later on a new member joined the League his name was, Green Arrow. Boomstick: And he took a liking to her, I wouldn't blame him since she is pretty. Wiz: Wow Boomstick you actually did not say anything imma-. Boomstick: PRETTY DAMN HOT THAT'S FOR SURE! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, at first Dinah is a normal human, except for one thi- Black Canary: Boomstick: Yeah, that. Wiz: At first the Canary Cry seems useless. Boomstick: Fuck that, just by using the "Canary Cry" she can shred Wood, Plastic, Metal, you know a shit load of things. Wiz: Luckily this was not another Super Solider experiment, she was simply born with it. Boomstick: How in the world did someone come with a cry that can shred metal? Wiz: Metahumans. See it is believed that her mother the original Black Canary, carried the byproduct of metagene. Resulting in her not having to get the metagene herself but simply be born with it cause of her mother. Boomstick: It was passed down the line basically. Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Super Soldier or not she has feats of going toe to toe with Bruce Wayne, Matching Green Arrow in hand to hand, and is also a excellent therapist. Wait what? Wiz: Later then Oliver Queen decided he would show his love by asking her to marry him. Boomstick: That is so sweet! Even though I wanted my hands on her. Wiz: It did not last long. Boomstick: Oh. Does that mean I can ba-''' Wiz: ANYWAY! Black Canary being trained by Wild Cat means she is a master Martial Artist, able to go toe to toe with the likes of a room full of guards, Green Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman, and The Flash. Her Canary cry has even hurt, Darkseid. 'Boomstick: You know the guy who can casually swat Superman like a fly. ' Wiz: Well, it hurt him alright, she still went up close was well, knocked out. With ease noted. Darkseid was only using 5% percent of his power so yeah. 'Boomstick: Also she has trouble with anyone who has better Martial Arts skills then her. Good thing is, not many people are! But still if someone or something is out of her league, she has a good chance of losing the fight. But even then she has won her fair share of matches against being "supposedly" out of her league. ' Wiz: Even then Black Canary has still lost to Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and the list goes on. Oh and remember the "Out of league battles" she won those cause she has backup, or fights dirty. And is she scream for too long it can strain her. '''Boomstick: Dirty..... heh. "Canary: You wanna hear a secret? "Black Adam:..." Black Canary then unleashes a Canary Cry right into Adam's ear. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (Rex) Outworld is a... new place, well for Green Arrow and Black Canary, who are currently on a mission to spy on some Shao Kahn. Green Arrow: "Yeah this place is the perfect date for us." Said the emerald archer, with sarcasm in his voice Black Canary: "Not a date, a mission." Black Canary states with so much serious in her voice you could see it! Green Arrow: "Alright just trying to keep the moo-." But he is cut off by a high pitched scream which sends him flying back into a Wall. It is revealed to be Sindel, who attacked Ollie! Sinde'''l: "Who dares enter the realm of Shao Kahn!" The Edenian demands. '''Black Canary: "You mess with Ollie you mess with me!" Black Canary states. After those words Dinah gets into her fighting stance. Sindel: "Foolish Earthrealmer!" Sidnel yells also getting into her fighting stance. Whoever was in a 500 foot radius....Was probably gonna lose their hearing! *'FIGHT'* Canary waste no time quickly rushing up to Sindel delivering a kick to her midsection sending the Edenian flying into the same wall as Green Arrow. When Black Canary runs to the wall to deliver a punch, Sindel quickly levitates out of the way causing Canary to hurt her wrist when her punch collides with the concrete wall. Sindel: '''Ah Ha! Sindel then kicks Canary right into the back of her head, smashing her face into the wall. Sindel repeats this until Canary flips put of the way and delivers a swift kick to the queen's stomach '''Canary: "How's that!" Black Canary then goes for a kick to the stomach, resulting with Sindel levitating out of the way. Sindel then disappears. Canary looks around frustrated and her temper was getting the best of her. Canary finally decides the strange woman left, and goes over to check Oliver. Canary: "Ollie are you okay!?" Dinah ask frantically. Suddenly Canary hears a voice very familiar. Sindel: "Over so soon?" '''Said the Edenian Queen. '''Canary: "What?!" '''Canary then feel a rush of pain go up her spine as Sindel levitates down full force onto Canary's spine. As Canary fell to the ground Sindel walked over slowly. Ready to deliver the finishing blow. '''Sindel: "Earthrealmers, always getting in the way." '''She picks up Canary by the throat, ready to do Migraine Fatality. As she prepares to unleash one of the most deadly screams she has ever done. Before she can even open her mouth, miraculously Sindel hears the most high pitched scream in the world making her ears bleed, and her head. blow up with the rest of her upper torso. K.O Black Canary is seen tending to Ollies wounds as Arrow stares at the Edenian Corpse. DEATH BATTLE (Baka) Green Arrow and Black Canary are on top of a building, as Oliver goes to assassinate Shao Khan Sindel than wraps her hair around Oliver squeezing tight enough to kill him '''Black Canary: OLIVER NO Sindel: You will fall against the army of Shao Khan FIGHT (Cue I know U want Me) Both charge at eachother than BC stops at 4 meters to scream at sindel while sindel jump out the way and uppercuts BC Black Canary: *whipes blood off nose* you'll pay for that Sindel than turns into a giant Hornet Black Canary: '''I seen worse Black Canary screams and tries to get Sindel away Sindel than flies up against a wall Black Canary runs up to the wall and screams as loud a she can Sindel's face begins to rip off the flesh goes up against the wall All thats left is Sindel's Skull\ '''KO! Results Boomstick: My ears hurt. Wiz: This was a close one, while Sindel does have more experience and may know more unknown, That is it. Boomstick: Yeah, Sindel can maybe scream people's skin off Canary has done way more impressive stuff. Wiz: And after digging deep we found out Canary can scream at a whopping 50,000 PSI, that scream alone could solo Mortal Kombat. And Black Canary still has mastered way more martial arts then Sindel. And Sindel may have killed a major amount of Mortal Kombat fighters, keep in mind Shao Kahn took the soul of Shang Tsung and put it in her soul adding more power. Boomstick: It was like a lamb to the slaughter, Sindel was indeed silenced. Wiz: The winner is Black Canary! Polls Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (TheRoaringRex) ???: SCREEEECH [[The Lizard|???: Connors have picture of you in brain'.' When Lizard was dumb, Lizard was your prey. Lizard take' monkey brain.Lizard no longer dumb. You are prey.']] Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (BakaLord) (Rules Of Nature) VS (MORTAL KOMBAT) |-|